


What We Talk About When We Talk About Love | 当我们谈论爱情时，我们在谈论什么

by Aeon_Warden



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon_Warden/pseuds/Aeon_Warden
Summary: A tribute to Raymond Carver.How do we love? What on earth are we talking about when we talk about love?Genos ran into some issues in dealing with his crush on Saitama, so he asked one of his oldest friends - Asuka for help. Is she able to provide an answer that is satisfying enough?我们如何去爱？当我们谈论爱情时，我们究竟在谈论什么？杰诺斯处理他对埼玉的感情时遇到了些许麻烦，于是请明日香来当恋爱顾问。她能否给出足够令人心满意足的答案？标题致敬Raymond Carver的同名短篇小说。
Relationships: Akagi Ritsuko/Ikari Gendou (mentioned), Genos & Asuka, Genos/Saitama (One-Punch Man), Ikari Shinji/Souryuu Asuka Langley (mentioned), Kaji Ryouji/Souryuu Asuka Langley (mentioned)
Kudos: 5





	What We Talk About When We Talk About Love | 当我们谈论爱情时，我们在谈论什么

**Author's Note:**

> #不远万里来拉郎，只为来当笨蛋师徒的恋爱顾问，明日香辛苦了。（合掌）本质是想引入EVA的视角去剖析师徒的情感，笔力不胜，只能浅尝辄止  
> #作者是嗅觉障碍患者，因此香水的部分80%靠资料、20%靠杜撰。  
> #Recommended BGM: 今陽子 - 恋の季節

1

炎夏永昼，周末的商业步行街人潮涌动，男女老少无惧灼灼烈日，流连于喷泉、长凳和琳琅的橱窗之间。而人群之中总有些特别的存在，格外引人注目——比如我们今日的两位主角。

南边走来一位棕发少女，绯红墨镜遮不住灵动明眸，淡黄长裙勾勒出窈窕身姿，粉蓝丝带项圈慵懒地系于白皙颈项间，走起路时便随风飘摇。她在步行街穿梭往来、左顾右盼，似是有所寻觅，Christian Louboutin高跟凉鞋的底部留下一抹跳动的、引人遐思的火红。

北面走来一位改造人少年，金色虹膜间光芒流转，银灰无袖帽衫与腰部曲线紧密贴合，牛仔裤侧边的交叉绑带仿佛有意无意地夺人眼球。那对巧夺天工的机械手臂被漆成红与白，与法拉利Enzo款跑车同款涂料。出众的外表和打扮招徕无数男女为其侧目，但他只是毫不犹豫地继续前行。

美是具有攻击性的，就像红色：因其是火焰与鲜血的颜色，在人类的集体潜意识中往往与危险相联系。但红色同样是爱情的颜色——它象征着恋人炽热的心。

今天的故事，便是关于爱情。这看上去像一个俗套的“男孩遇见女孩”的开场，但没人规定男主角和女主角之间除了擦出火花之外不能有其他展开，就像没人规定万人迷不能有恋爱烦恼。他们的确是来“谈情说爱”的；只不过，他们两位并不是恋爱的双方。

他们同时在喷泉旁停住脚步，几乎一眼就认出彼此便是自己所要寻找的人。少女拉下墨镜，将少年从上至下打量了个遍，随即调皮一笑：“好久没联系，怎么一开口就是讨教约会技巧？你和秃头进展如何了？”

他们是那种半年才见一次面的朋友。两人都因出众的外表而斩获粉丝无数，也都因火爆的性格而时常陷入麻烦，但这并不妨碍他们享受与彼此相处的时光。不仅由于他们拥有共同的德裔渊源，也是因为，在对方面前他们不必有所顾虑。“S级英雄都是问题儿童”，“EVA驾驶员都是怪物”，杰诺斯是个改造人，明日香的左眼封印着使徒，他们大抵算是人类，却也离“人”的范畴有些距离——而当两个“非人”聚在一起，这些世俗的条条框框便失去了意义。

“还是老样子。”杰诺斯低下头，“依旧没有表白，老师似乎也没有更进一步的意愿……”

“都同居这么久了，你们师徒两个好让人着急啊！”明日香素来直爽，因此毫不掩饰自己的鄙夷。可她转念一想，杰诺斯这家伙虽然是公认的帅哥，本质上却是个恋爱经验为零的笨蛋，和绫波丽、和碇真嗣如出一辙……教人又好气又好笑。“幸亏你找到了我，”少女双手叉腰，“准备好了吗？明日香约会小讲堂正式开课！”

2

杰诺斯很快便明白了她将见面地点选在商业街的用意。“约会前的准备总是从衣着打扮开始的”——她这样说着，带着杰诺斯来到了男装区域。

“俗话说人靠衣装马靠鞍，”那双漂亮的海蓝色眸子斜睨了杰诺斯一眼，“虽然你平时的衣品都还不错，但无论男人女人的衣柜里永远都少一件。”

“埼玉老师从来没对我的着装发表过任何评价。所以我猜，他并不在意我的外表。”

“唔……不以貌取人，这点倒也挺好的。至少证明他爱的是你的灵魂。”

她听到杰诺斯的机体因过热而响起的风扇声，看到他脸颊淡淡的绯红，不禁莞尔。真好啊，这样的年纪。十四年前她在泳装店挽着加持良治的手臂，也是同样的小鹿乱撞。

“不过呢，带着伴侣挑选衣服，也不失为取悦对方的一种方式。比如——看那边。”

杰诺斯顺着明日香手指的方向望去。一对典型到几乎刻板印象的情侣映入眼帘：打扮时髦的年轻男女，女生拿起一条碎花连衣裙放在身前比比划划，男生在一旁提着大包小包，笑意盈盈地点头称是。杰诺斯在随身的笔记本里记下了这一条，但思索片刻，又划掉了它。

“用在其他人身上或许是个好主意。可惜老师对所谓潮流、所谓品牌都兴味寡然，而且老师的审美比较……”杰诺斯托起下巴，“异于常人。”

“有他最近的照片吗？”

改造人打开手机相册，然后递给了明日香。屏幕上是一个穿着卫衣的光头，胸口的“OPPAI”字样格外引人瞩目。滑动到下一张，则是穿着T恤衫的光头，死亡荧光绿的配色加上印刷整齐的“毛”字，看得明日香心里也直发毛。

“好的，我大概懂了。你小子的审美也挺异于常人……”

她想起赤木律子注视着碇源堂的眼神。司令与帅这个字怎么也沾不上边，却能把律子那样的冰山美人迷得神魂颠倒。有时她不得不承认，爱就是如此难以理解、难以捉摸的存在。

“……没关系。Plan A行不通还有Plan B不是？跟我来。”

3

“提问时间。商店用来招揽顾客的哪种方法最容易被忽视？”

听到明日香的问题后，杰诺斯首先想到了橱窗和促销——但它们显然都太过招摇。“背景音乐？”他试探性地回答。而明日香摇了摇食指：“是气味。”

“大型商场基本都会装载香氛系统，喏，就像这些，”她指向天花板的隐藏式通风口，“通过中央空调，香氛系统会向环境输送柠檬一类的香薰，起到令人放松的效果，从而更易于激发消费者的购买欲。”

“原来如此！”

“气味也是约会准备中至关重要的一环。”她挑眉，“我猜你平常没有用香水的习惯吧？” 

“我闻上去很奇怪吗？”杰诺斯意识到些许不对劲，把手臂凑到鼻子面前嗅了嗅。被他的举动逗笑的明日香连忙否决：“不会啦。你全身百分之九十五都是金属，就像一块无味的白板。倒不是说有哪里不好，但你值得锦上添花。”

“就像明日香每次都会用的这款薰衣草香水吗？”

“还有格拉斯橙花。不过对你而言，能答对一部分已经很优秀了。”

随即她解释道——气味魔法的原理就在于记忆。

嗅觉总是与特定的记忆相关联。人们之所以对香水趋之若鹜，不外乎出于使用或收藏的目的——为了给特别的人留下特别的印象，为了再度唤起某个难忘的时刻。试想你用了一款柑橘香水，然后和你的埼玉老师接吻。从此他每次用手指破开橙皮、舌尖触及那柔软果肉的瞬间，或许都会想起你。

金色的光学镜黯淡下去。在明日香解释的同时，他脑海中的碎片已经排列组合，从而勾勒出了埼玉的独特香调。无论洗过多少次，那件英雄制服总会留有一丝淡淡的血腥味，昭示着他绝对的力量与危险。而当老师换上常服，他的周身又会萦绕着令人安心的气息，像盛夏阳光亲吻过的棉被，抑或蜡烛熄灭那一刻所散发的醛类物质的芬芳。

明日香的思绪亦随着气味分子飘回了久远的往昔。她想起一个坚强外壳下的柔软灵魂，一个会用薰衣草香水的女人。那曾是葛城美里最钟爱的秘密武器，而在不知不觉间，自己竟也过了美里那时候的年纪。

“我明白了。”杰诺斯奋笔疾书的沙沙声将她拉回现实。改造人自顾自地总结起来：“约会是一种多感官体验。衣着是视觉，而这一步要从嗅觉入手对吧？”

“确实如此。”她答道，然后忽然眼前一亮，“还记得我举的柑橘的例子吗？原本只是随口一提，现在想来，柑橘确实很适合你，清爽、干净而充满活力，就像……海滩凉荫下一杯加冰的橙汁。”

杰诺斯一边做着笔记，一边上网冲浪查找关于香水的知识——这也是改造人的特权。而就在方才聊天的工夫，他们已经走到了香奈儿的门店前。“真巧，”明日香在此驻足，“说起柑橘调，最著名的应该就是No. 5了，不过其中的玫瑰和茉莉对你而言或许太过女性化……听说他们最近推出了更加中性的五号之水，想不想去试试？”

这似乎不是一个他能拒绝的提议——因为明日香已经大步流星走了进去。等他落后一步跟上去时，一张窄窄的纸条横在了他面前，随着少女的手腕上下摇动。

“经典五号。感觉如何？”

“很奇妙，”杰诺斯凑上前，被迎面而来的馥郁所折服，“柑橘的香气给人以温暖之感，但诚如你所言，甜腻的花香显得有些……妩媚。”

“判断很准确嘛。毕竟这是成熟女性中的畅销款：像我这样的才适合。” 明日香特意强调了成熟二字，尽管在杰诺斯看来，这位自称二十八、然而外表顶多十四岁的女孩怎么都和成熟搭不上边——倒是与战栗龙卷颇为相似。

整个下午他们辗转于各个专柜，品味独特的杰诺斯否决了一连串的明日香倾情推荐。他从不敷衍，对每一款都会认真地品鉴，然后认真地摇头。唯独试到帕尔玛之水的卡普里岛橙时，那双光学镜仿佛被什么点亮了一般，也许是它麝香和焦糖构成的尾调，犹如一层象征禁欲的薄纱，而其中若隐若现的甜美又透出撩拨的侧影。

或许老师并非对气味敏感的类型，或许他永远都不会有机会用到这个淡蓝的小瓶——但这些都不妨碍他仍抱有一丝肖想。

杰诺斯火速去收银台结了账，干净利落得令明日香瞠目结舌。正当她感叹有钱真好时，改造人已经收好手提袋，做好了前往下个地点的准备。

4

“终于到了最后一步——味觉。”明日香揉了揉肚子，而它正咕咕作响以示抗议，“正好，和你逛了这么半天，我都饿了。有没有什么想去但一直没机会去的餐厅？今天我无条件陪吃。”

杰诺斯怔住片刻。因为他意识到，自己对于一日三餐从来没有任何主动的需求，通常只是为了陪伴老师才会摄入食物。明日香有些恨铁不成钢地敲了敲他的脑壳：“所谓‘食色性也’，要抓住男人的心，先要抓住他的胃。你试过为他下厨吗？”

“平时我和老师会轮流准备料理。”

“还不错嘛。不过偶尔也要为美食增加一些仪式感。”明日香叉起腰，“要不要我推荐几家氛围浪漫、适合约会的餐厅？”

杰诺斯的头摇得像拨浪鼓。他大概知道她要说的是哪种餐厅——主打异域风情的法餐、泰餐、地中海饮食乃至融合菜，聘请知名艺术家进行室内设计，菜肴的观赏意义远远大于实用价值，服务生嘴角的弧度像标尺卡出来一样齐整。但老师不会喜欢那类地方。与华而不实的附加价值相比，或许他更关注食物本身所带来的、纯粹的快乐。

“也就是说，他比较不解风情咯。”

“不，只是变强之后导致的感情流失。老师的性格其实温柔体贴善良正直……”

又来了，明日香扶额；他又开始了。魔鬼改造人只要吹起埼玉来就没完没了，这一点她再清楚不过，因此迅速岔开了话题：“那你摸清埼玉的口味没有？他喜欢什么样的地方？”

“便宜的。”杰诺斯答得不假思索。

“具体点？”

他的处理器中同时闪过了几个要素：乌冬面，不能太辣；寿喜锅，必须有白菜和牛肉；薯条，必须足够长……最终他们决定去居酒屋。两位都是风风火火的行动派，十分钟后便找到了最近的一间。街边小馆店面有限，他们挤在吧台前并排的座位上，听着广播里的《恋の季節》，仿佛梦回昭和时代。

明日香从服务生手中笑着接过菜单，目光在酒水单上的獭祭停留了一秒，然后不动声色地翻到了软饮料那一面——而杰诺斯注意到了她的这个小动作，若有所思。

“……之前在电话里，明日香问过我为何始终没有向老师表白对吧。”点过餐之后，杰诺斯突然开口道。明日香应了一声，不无好奇地转过头：“所以是为什么呢？”

“因为我时常想……自己这样妄言爱恋，对老师是一种僭越、一种亵渎。”

埼玉的境界远在所有人之上。每当他觉得自己能接近老师一点的时候——好比新换了一具更强的义体、与老师又一次共进晚餐——只会让他愈加意识到，他们来自完全不同的两个世界。

“S级英雄的宴会上，老师也是像明日香这样帮我挡酒的。”本意是出于保护，却难免带有一层拒绝的社交辞令，一条由杯盏划出的、只属于成年人的界限。

埼玉看待杰诺斯的目光，是老师对弟子的目光；而他回望的视线里却掺杂了爱恋的渴想、不纯的欲念。这每每令他自惭形秽。

正如洞穴中的人无法窥见外部的万紫千红，他很难去想象感情稀薄的老师会如何回应他的恋慕。埼玉老师不会为任何事所限制，而自己的存在，说不定会成为他的束缚。

明日香垂下眼帘，记忆中浮泛起加持良治的容颜，时至今日仍能唤起那尘封的悸动。该说些什么才好呢？也许是太阳底下无新事吧。

“我曾经也如此急切地想要证明自己，穿上性感的红色泳装，偷偷用美里的香水……仿佛是为了获得成人世界的通行证一样。”她轻抿一口玄米茶，“那时的我并不确定自己想要什么，也许仅仅是来自成人的认可、抑或旁人艳羡的目光。但你不同。你离二十岁只有不到半年光阴，在我看来，在很多方面已经是个够格的成年人了。”

杰诺斯思考的模样实在有趣。明日香把右手支在桌上，撑起侧脸，饶有兴致地追问：“我相信埼玉也是清楚这一点，才一直没有拒绝你对吧？”

“可问题是，对于我的暗示，老师也没有明确地接受——”

“只有暗示怎么够呢！”明日香把杯子放回桌上，力道之重令筷架都随之颤抖。

“爱他就要告诉他！紧紧抱住他、然后大声地告诉他！这是一个刺激阈值的问题——若他真的变得情感淡漠了，就意味着你要用更强的刺激、更直接的举动来唤醒他啊。你觉得我当初为什么会离开真嗣？”

“因为他不爱你？”

“恰恰相反，”面前的棕发少女干笑两声，“……因为那个笨蛋从来都不说出来啊。”

“我明白了！”眨眼间杰诺斯已经在笔记本上写了满满四页纸。两人份的拉面在这时端了上来。明日香轻轻挑起一筷子，趁着面条在空气中冷却的工夫，漫不经心地问：“你和埼玉至今都去过哪些地方？”

“说起来也不少，超市、温泉、海滩、祭典、澡堂、电影院、大大小小的战斗……但都不是以约会的名义。”

“啊哈，看来留给你的机会不多了呢。”她夹起一片叉烧，煞有介事地指指点点——

“只能使出杀手锏了。”

5

“我回来了！”

埼玉刚把做好的饭菜端出厨房，就看到弟子笔直地站在他面前，神情格外严肃。

他下意识地后退一步。而杰诺斯借势上前，停在一个在他们看来都过于贴近的距离，然后深深吸了一口气，仿佛下定了十二万分决心。

“埼玉老师，我——”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> PS：写完才发觉可以和四年前的一篇埼杰车（Tangerine | 蜜色柑）梦幻联动，“杰诺斯为什么是柑橘味”这个世纪之谜总算有了答案（雾）  
> PPS：本篇中的明日香融合了TV版和新剧场版Q的设定——经历了第三次冲击，打倒了所有使徒，也放下了对加持和真嗣的依恋。又如加持曾说过的，“经历过痛苦，才能学会温柔”，在她身上多了些许洗尽铅华的成熟，所以可能比较OOC……我不是合格的香厨，自裁谢罪了_(:з」∠)_


End file.
